tconfigfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Danjen
Hi! While I may not come around here that often, you can always drop a message on this page, and I should be able to return it eventually. Please note that more immediate resources (forums, wikichat, skype) are available to ask questions. Danjen 10:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Updated Tutorials Thank you for all the work you've been doing on the Wiki, it's looking great! I've updated and cleaned up the Enemy NPC Tutorial and How to make a non-basic item pages a bit, and added the tutorial templates. I tihnk they can probably be moved to the starred tutorial section. Please let me know if you think anything additional should be done. Thanks! Dogsonofawolf 04:38, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the reply :). I wasn't sure if there was anything else I could do. Keep up the good work! Dogsonofawolf 18:08, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi, I would really appreciate an extension to the guide of decompiling, one where the compiling after changing it would be explained. I have tried to compile it after changing nothing, to see if it would work, and after not succeeding i have also posted this on the page of decompiling itself. have a good day ^^ Stealth1 20:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- http://dl.dropbox.com/u/9719966/warlock.png Cphlebas 00:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- http://dl.dropbox.com/u/9719966/wizard.jpg Cphlebas 00:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- instead of being item based, you could set a flag and then on load scan all the saved players for the flag to unlock class selection Cphlebas 02:26, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hello, I made a tutorial about custom world generation, it's not entirely finished yet though. Does every tutorial appear on the main page or are there specific standards? o: - S. P. Gardebiter 16:47, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Could you make/ask some else really its up to you but please make a tutorial on how to make a boss mob i am really stuck and cannot continue progress of my mod without one. How would I code an accessory that turns one tile to another, when it is touched by a player? Rangerofthewest 21:37, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hello. No questions so far. Glad to see you approve of my edits; I was a little worried I had gone too far with changing things. Jesyspa 19:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Can you still turn on the normal "Wall of discussion"? And it is awkward to watch someone that has written on other people's walls! CoDeR 15:43, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Compiling Terraria Hello, Danjen! I need guide to compile terraria. 293 errors O_o If u can help me, contact: *Skype: dj_heming *Email: cjheming@gmail.com Thanks! ^_^ - Hitrowski Hi there, I believe we spoke on this some time ago, but for the sake of this page, I'll put my response here. Basically when you get that many compiler errors, you may have missed a crucial piece of syntax, such as a semicolon or bracket, which will screw up the rest of your code, making it seem like you have a lot more errors than you do. Also, be sure to follow the instructions in the Decompiling Terraria guide to remove any syntax errors that occur as a result of decompilation. Danjen 10:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Projectile Trail Hi, I was wondering how I could set a custom trail and color on a magic-missile style weapon projectile. I want to change the trail from the purple-pink starry trail to a red liquidy splash kind of trail. Is this even possible, and if so, how would I change the trail? Thanks, 07:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi! If I remember correctly, Magic Missile is a special case, in that all of it's behavior is handled in the C# code. This means simply changing tConfig settings won't be able to alter or replicate the effect. If you are comfortable with it, I suggest looking through the source code, or perhaps asking around for other suggestions. Alternatively, you could try creating some dust on the projectile's Update() method. It won't quite be the same, but its enough to create that sort of effect. Danjen 10:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I have been trying to get a set bonus on my armour that gives off light (Much like the mining helmet or a shine potion) but have had no luck such as yet. If you could help me out that would be great. This is just one of the codes that I tried (My friend made this one): Lighting.addLight((int)Math.Round(player.position.X), (int)Math.Round(player.position.Y), 12f); It had no errors but didn't have any effect on the game. So yeah if you know of a solution to this it would be much appreciated if you could help. Thanks Chainsawer69 10:17, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Chainsawer69 Danjen, Hello! I need some help with adding new item (not in Tconfig). When i want craft new item, it doesnt show name and description of new item. Look at that screenshot: I used this guide: https://github.com/Deathly/TerrariaAPI/wiki/%5BMod%5D-Making-a-New-Item Please, help me, if you can. -Hitrowski Decompiling Help Hey, I just decompiled Terraria for the first time. I went to start modding and well, there is no relevant data. I can't find anything about Items, Players, Tiles, Chests, and so on. Although I decompiled someone else's modded version (N Terraria) and I could find most things just fine. Help? Email: timothyharrelson@aol.com Deceitful Echo (talk) 09:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Deceitful Echo Hi there Danjen, I just wanted to stop by and say hi and to ask you about something I have been trying to get more information on :O I have been trying to get a dust effect to work on my custom wings I made but have not been successful. Yorai on the main thread on Terraria Online Forums said I should try to use the projectile method for adding dusts to my wings, is this the best way? Any help is greatly appreciated, oh and I edited the wiki for the first time, just replaced the question marks on the ammocost player class modifier with a description since it changes whether ammo is used from an equipped item that uses ammo I.E. a value of 80 to player.ammocost would make 20% of all ammo not be consumed.IvStarfirevI (talk) 19:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I need help with something, I get an error when I try to build the ModPack but I've done everything the tutorial "Spawning Ores" said. FilipeSilvens (talk) 10:22, August 26, 2012 (UTC)Filipe Silva Thanks... Hi! i wanted to say thanks for the welcoming and wanted to ask if you could give any tips on anything related to modding and this site. I've been using it quite awhile now, but only just made an account. Did the same amount of lurking on lbpcentral before joining too... but i digress. Again, thanks. Lazuron7 (talk) 18:00, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Lazuron7 Hi Danjen, You just welcomed me to the wiki and I appreciate that :P, but I've already got a question on the Item and Projectile tutorial page. At the bottom (like the very bottom) part where it's trying to tell you how to make an explosive projectile, I can't figure out how to make it work. It says you need a class file, and since it specified that you needed a "class" file I'm assuming it means something other then just a .cs file with the same name. Any Help would be MUCH appreciated (I've been trying to get this code to work for like 2 1/2 weeks now D:). Thanks OMFGAllMyNamesAreTaken (talk) 16:48, September 29, 2012 (UTC)OMFGAllMyNamesAreTaken I have a problem with this code public void PostAI() { Projectile Pr = projectile; int D = Dust.NewDust(Pr.position, Pr.velocity.X * 0.25, Pr.velocity.Y * 0.25, 6 /*type */, 0f, 0f, 0, default(Color), 2f); Main.dustD.noGravity = true; Main.dustD.noLight = true; } public void PostKill() { Projectile Pr = projectile; int D = Dust.NewDust(Pr.position, Pr.velocity.X * 0.25, Pr.velocity.Y * 0.25, 58 /*type */, 0f, 0f, 0, default(Color), 2f); Main.dustD.noGravity = true; Main.dustD.noLight = true; } I wrote something wrong can you help me? YOU SHOULD MAKE TCONFIG STEAM FREE SO PIRATES CAN USE IT AND INSTALL MODS 11:29, April 30, 2013 (UTC) 1.2 decompilation problems Hi there. I've been trying to disassemble/decompile terraria 1.2 and I'm running into problems. It seems to choke every time on item.cs, possibly because there are (from memory) an absolute shedload of if/then/else statements. ILSpy just crashes, no information, just no output, so I tried using Telerik's JustDecompile, which got most of it, but failed on the aforementioned item.cs with a stack overflow (the stack trace indicates that it's just going way too deep into recursion - possibly from the if's) so I was wondering if you'd managed to decompile 1.2? If so, how? lol. you can mail me at vicomt at blueyonder.co.uk. 19:29, October 15, 2013 (UTC) hi, can you upload this wiki bevor it goes offline ?